Icha Icha Paradise
by Sana-teme
Summary: Ceci est un recueil. Yaoi, yuri, het, angst, fluff, drama, deathfics, p'têt humor... Ouaip, y'en aura pour tout les goûts! Le point commun? R-o-m-a-n-c-e. Sinon, ça ne serait ni Icha Icha, ni Paradise, n'est-ce pas? ITANARU TERMINE
1. Prologue et Naruto x Sasuke

**Blabla de Miyako:**

Hei les gens ! Ceci est un recueil de One-Shots de Naruto. Il porte le nom de l'oeuvre des oeuvres, l'oeuvre de notre seigneur à tous: Jiraiya-sama, le maître du lemon!

Je sais, je paraîs folle à première vue. Mais c'est vrai! Jiraiya-sama est peut-être pervers, mais artiste tout de même! Paix soit rendue à son âme.

Il y aura de tout, du yaoi, yuri, het, lemon, fluff, OOC, UA, angst, deathfics, drama, p'têt humor… mais _**que**_ de la romance !

Car sans romance, le Icha Icha Paradise de serait ni Icha Icha, ni Paradise, vous me suivez ?

Bien. Apparemment vous comprenez vite.

Donc. Voilà comment cela se passera : je posterai parfois des chapitre en masse et parfois aucun. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si je ne vais pas vite.

**Mes pairings préférés ( et donc que vous risquez de croiser souvent) :**

- Yaoi : Sasuke/Naruto

- Yuri : en fait, j'ai rien contre le yuri, au contraire ! Mais j'ai pas de couple préféré.

- Het : Itachi/Hinata , Shikamaru/Temari

**Couples détestés ( et donc que vous risquez de ne pas croiser):**

- Sasuke/Sakura

- Itachi/Sakura

- Ino/Choji (sauf dans certaines fics, où j'adore)

- Itachi/Kisame

- Naru/Saku (en fait, j'aime bien, mais que quand il n'y a aucun sentiment derrière. Genre, pour se consoler de Sasuke.)

- Neji/Lee

- Shika/Choji

**Couples que vous croiserez sûrement, que j'apprécie beaucoup ou non:**

- SasuNaru

- HinaIta

- NejiHina

- KibaIno

- ShikaTema

- SakuraLee

- ShikaIno

- OroJira (eh oui, il faut de tout dan la vie...)

- OroTsuna (idem)

- SasuHina

- KakaIru

- KibaTema

- InoDei

- KurenaiAsuma

- GaaHina

- SasoDei

- ItaTema

- LeeTenten

- NejiTen

- ZakuTema

- DosuZaku

- ItaNaru

- HinaChoji

J'en rajouterai certainement. Si vous voulez certains pairings, dites-le moi, je me ferai une joie de vous l'offrir dans un délais de six mois - ça peut être deux jours comme six mois. Dans le doute, je mets six mois - et cela _**même**_ si je déteste ce pairing - quoique... un SasuSaku... rho, si ! Même les SasuSaku, demandés gentiment.

Car dans le Icha Icha Paradise, le mot Paradise concerne tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?

**PS:** j'ai mis Rating T, parce que cela variera selon les chapitres. Il y en aura du K jusqu'à - je pense - T ou même M. Mais je ne suis pas sûre, pour le M.

Et on m'a fait remarqué que les chapitres où il n'y a que du blabla d'auteur étaient interdits. Donc je vais écrire un One-Shot ici. Voilà.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Disclaimer: _les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Sans Titre**

- Naruto ! J'ai préparé les ramens !

- J'arrive.

Je descends manger les ramens que tu as préparé pour moi. Tu n'en mange pas. Tu n'en a pas besoin.

- Tu ne mange pas ?

Et non, moi non plus je ne mange pas.

- Mange.

- ...

- Mange.

- ...

- Mange. Pour moi. S'il te plait.

Bon, d'accord. Je commence à avaler mes ramens. Ils sont toujours aussi bon, mais ils ne m'apportent pas le plaisir que j'avais quand j'en mangeais, avant. Avant ton départ, Sasuke.

- Voilà, c'était pas si dur de terminer, baka.

- M... merci, Sasuke. C'était très bon.

Je me force à sourire. Mais tu sais que c'est un sourire forcé. Tu le _sens_. Tu t'approches donc de moi.

- Je n'aime pas te voir triste et tu le sais, Naruto.

Tu me tends la main. Je la prends d'un air résigné et tu souris en m'attirant contre toi. Tu murmure mon nom en caressant mes cheveux blonds. Les tiens, noirs, ondulent au gré du vent.

Tes mains quittent mes cheveux pour prendre mon visage. Tu te penches vers moi et attends à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Mais au lieu de les sceller aux tiennes, je murmure :

- Sasuke ... si tu savais comme ton absence me fait souffrir ...

Et je t'envoie mon poing dans l'estomac.

Tu explose en fumée.

Comme tous les clones de ma chair, tu es redevenu pourssière.

* * *

Voilà. C'était court et sans qualité mais c'était pour que ça compte comme un chapitre. A +


	2. Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** angst, yaoi, romance – à partir de maintenant, je ne préciserai plus 'romance', car c'est la raison d'être d'Icha Icha Paradise.

**Musical background :** Je Suis Malade, Lara Fabian

* * *

**Relation 'Particulière'**

Sasuke.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 21 ans, je suis ninja ANBU, et c'est à toi que je pense, recroquevillé dans mon lit.

Tu es mon ami et colocataire. Nous entretenons une relation plutôt... 'particulière'.

En ce sens où c'est avec toi que j'ai fait ma première fois. Oh non, ne pense pas que j'imagine le lien sacré qui porte le doux nom d'Amour.

En ce sens où nous dormons dans un lit double et que quand on s'ennuie, eh bien... tu es le mieux placé pour savoir.

Nous n'avons aucun engagement l'un envers l'autre, non. Quand l'un de nous veut se faire Ino, Sakura ou Temari, il se la fait, vite fait, bien fait, et rentre au bercail.

Je crois bien que personne n'est au courant. Quand on part en mission tous les deux aussi, on fait ça.

C'est peut-être répugnant pour certains. Certains ont besoin de saké pour se revigorer. Eh bien non : nous c'est un bon coup de reins bien placé.

Et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi on fait ça, ni pourquoi _j'aime_ ça. Ni pourquoi en cet instant, alors que je suis 'en manque', je suis incapable d'aller me faire Ino, Sakura ou Temari. Au passage : à Konoha, les ANBU baisent avec les ANBU qui veulent bien baiser. C'est tordu : c'est l'ANBU.

Et ça fait trois mois que tu es parti en mission et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Il est deux heures du matin, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller avant de m'effondrer sur le lit. Recroquevillé tel un enfant qui a peur du noir, à l'ombre de la nuit, je laisse mes larmes couler.

Je veux que tu revienne. Je veux que tu sois près de moi. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment derrière tes actes.

Moi, je l'ai récemment réalisé. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de ta présence, te ta chair, des battements de ton coeur près de moi. Sans toi, je suis incomplet.

Incomplet comme un soleil sans rayon. Moi, qu'on surnommait dans ma jeunesse et mon innocence 'le Soleil Blond de Konoha', j'ai cessé de rayonner depuis cette foutue mission. Putain, pourquoi t'es toujours pas revenu?

Quand tu reviendras, tu jetteras ton sac dans l'entrée, tu iras te déshabiller pendant que je ferais pareille, et puis on enchaînera coup de reins sur coup de reins. Pas de baiser tendre, que de la baise. J'avais fini par m'y faire.

Mais là, c'est toi que je veux. Toi, pas tes reins et tes dons pour me ravir la nuit. Toi, Sasuke Uchiha.

... on frappe? Qui pourrait bien frapper à deux heures du matin? Je sèche hâtivement mes larmes et me dirige vers la porte. J'ouvre en me disant que mes yeux doivent quand même être rouges.

Je dois rêver car je me retrouve face à ton visage. Naruto, reprends-toi, reprends-toi.

Tu es encore en tenue de mission. Tu as l'air exténué mais heureux de retrouver le bercail, on dirait.

Mais... qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu n'es pas là, je suis en train de rêver.

- J'ai failli attendre.

Tu me souris et je fonds. Je ressens cette douce chaleur qui enveloppe mon corps comme un drap protecteur et réalise que je ne rêve pas : tu es revenu.

Je dois faire des yeux à la Lee - pardon, en soucoupe volante, je voulais dire - car tu commences :

- Qu'est-ce t'as, baka? T'as jamais vu d'beau gosse d'ta vie, ou qu...

Tu fronces les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'as pleuré.

Ce n'est pas une question : tu m'ordonne de répondre. Mes yeux s'embrument et je chuchotte, la voix cassée :

- ... Sa...suke...

- Ho, arrêtes ça, baka. J'aime pas t'voir pleurer. J'tiens à toi, j'te rappelle.

Je souris d'un air triste.

- Tu tiens à moi comme tu tiens à Ino ou Temari... pour... 'ça'...

Tu me pousses à l'intérieur et ferme la porte en lâchant ton sac. Puis tu me prends par les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air en colère :

- J'savais qu't'étais con, mais pas à c'point.

Je te regarde d'un air surpris.

- A ton avis, pourquoi là, ce soir, je viens te voir toi au lieu de squatter chez Ino? Pourquoi pendant cette looooongue mission j'ai pensé qu'à ce soir? Pourquoi je partage un lit double avec toi et pourquoi je passe mon temps à insister pour qu'on soit ensemble en mission?

- Je... mais dans c'cas... pourquoi tu t'fais des filles à droite à gauche?

- Toi, ça fait combien de temps qu'tu t'en es pas faite?

- Environ trois mois...

- Moi, ça fait sept mois. Sept longs mois qu'j'ai réalisé combien j'tenais à toi.

- Mais alors... pourquoi tu m'l'as jamais dit?

Tu colleston front au mien et continues :

- J'pense que si je t'l'ai jamais dit, et que si j'ai mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte, c'est qu'pour c'était une évidence, baka.

Alors là.

Alors _là_.

Je suis sûr que je vais me mettre à chialer comme une pucelle. Je murmure, la voix brisée par des larmes de joie :

- ... teme...

Tu souris et m'embrasse furieusement. Tu me fais reculer, et à une vitesse hallucinante, on arrive dans notre chambre. Tu me fais tomber sur le lit. En te voyant retirer ta ceinture, je m'inquiète.

- Mais... tu dois êt' crevé, après cette mission...

- Tss... mêle-toi d'tes jolies p'tites fesses avant que j'me les fasse...

Je souris. T'es vraiment increvable.

- T'attends quoi, baka? J'veux pas avoir le temps d'bailler aux éventails, moi.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je commence à défaire ma ceinture.

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais passer une bonne nuit. Une intuition, bien sûr.

* * *

Voilà. Ben, ça, c'était la première histoire d'Icha Icha Paradise. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon ce serait con, parce que vous auriez gâché douze minutes à lire ce NaruSasu.

Je ne suis pas accro aux reviews, mais ça réchauffe toujours le coeur.

Puis je compte faire un ItaHina et je vous demande quel couple vous voudriez voir après.

Ben... voilà.

Miyako


	3. Naruto x Sasuke Vodka Sprite

Voilà encore un chapitre, un nouveau NaruSasu (désolée, je suis fan…) mais ne vous inquiétez pas : le prochain va sûrement ravir certains … Au fait, comme les chapitres sans histoires ne sont pas tolérées , j'ai mis une NaruSasu (oui, encore) après la présentation.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** OOC - malgré mes efforts – , humor, slash, léger SPOILER

**PS :** S'il vous plait. Epargnez-moi les « C'est pas possible », « C'est du n'importe quoi », parce que l'intérêt même de cette fic, c'est que C'EST du n'importe quoi. Cela dit, vous avez non seulement le droit de ne pas aimer, mais EN PLUS de le signaler. Je suis sympa, nan ?

Je rigole. Après le choc de la première review acide, je suis ouverte à tous les avis, et avec le sourire ! Quitte à faire de la merde, autant faire un bel emballage souriant, nan ? Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès des reviewers 'acide', promis, j'accepterai vos reviews avec le sourire…

Bref. Si vous n'avez pas fait une croix définitive sur l'auteur Sana-teme avec l'idée formelle qu'elle est folle, peut-être vous donnerez-vous la peine de lire son histoire ? Elle a bossé dur pour l'écrire. Comme tous les auteurs du , d'ailleurs.

Du moins j'ose espérer.

* * *

**Vodka-Sprite**

Sasuke Uchiha avait toujours quelqu'un qui imposait le respect.

Meilleur, dès son plus jeune âge, que les autres élèves de l'Académie, il était le genre d'enfant dont rêvaient beaucoup de parents. Sage, attentif, doué, à l'époque souriant…

Jusqu'au jour où il avait perdu ses parents, et d'une certaine manière son frère. Son sourire aussi avait péri.

Mais cela avait contribué à son succès auprès des filles. Ce dont, d'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais soucié.

Puis il avait quitté le village. Avant son retour, on l'avait considéré comme un nukenin.

Mais lorsqu'on sut qu'il avait vaincu Orochimaru…

Le blason des Uchiha redoré, le jeune homme réhabilité…

Et on le regarda à nouveau comme lorsqu'il était le meilleur élève de l'Académie, les filles ne retenant plus leurs œillades provocatrices qui ne tardaient jamais à l'énerver.

Bref. De l'admiration brillait dans les yeux de tous.

Mais s'ils avaient été là, ce soir-là…

Leur regard aurait changé.

Mais commençons par le commencement.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était invité chez les Inuzuka à une fête, en quelque sorte, ainsi que tous les autres ninjas à présent à Konoha entre seize et dix-neuf ans, afin d'honorer la promotion de Kiba.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans entra dans la salle où elle devait avoir lieu. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard.

Hinata discutait avec Shino dans un coin.

Shikamaru dans un fauteuil se faisait crier dessus par Temari qui désignait, furieuse, la bouteille de bière qu'il avait à la main. Sasuke pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il boive - en réalité, le paresseux avait tellement eu la flemme de se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille qu'il avait 'emprunté' celle de l'ambassadrice de Suna.

Ino et Sakura, côte à côte, les bras croisés, se toisaient d'un air haineux.

Sai regardait la salle avec son habituel sourire artificiel. Sasuke se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cet inutile crétin fini avait été invité.

Neji, adossé contre un mur, surveillait Hinata et fronçait les sourcils dès qu'une personne de sexe masculin l'approchait à moins de deux mètre.

Lee et Tenten entretenaient une discussion animée – sur de nouveaux défis, les connaissant.

Choji prenait son pied au buffet, trop content qu'Ino soit trop occupée à assassiner Sakura du regard pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il y avait également d'autres adolescents dont Sasuke ignorait le nom.

Le jeune homme s'écarta afin de laisser passer Hana Inuzuka qui traversait la salle avec un bébé chien dans les bras.

Plus loin, il repéra Naruto. Il décida d'aller lui parler, faisant abstraction de son malaise.

Car oui, Sasuke Uchiha était homosexuel et ressentait des choses pour son coéquipier.

Mais cela, il ne le savait pas.

Ou du moins, il tentait de ne pas en tenir compte.

Il parla donc avec son imbécile de 'meilleur ami'.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond décida de faire boire à Sasuke un délicieux vodka-sprite.

Grave erreur : le brun tenait très, très, très mal l'alcool.

La preuve : il avait tout oublié le lendemain matin.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Naruto eut un très, très, très mauvais réveil. Car ce fut non pas la sonnerie stridente de son réveil, mais un cri suraigu de femme qui le fit tomber à côté du lit, empêtré dans sa couverture.

- Keskiyà ? bâilla-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Hiii ! fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir.

Naruto, surpris d'entendre une voix féminine provenir de sa salle de bain, s'y précipita, tout à fait réveillé.

Il trouva devant le miroir une jeune femme nue avec de longs cheveux bruns en couettes basses, l'air paniquée.

- Sa... Sasuke ? finit-il par articuler.

La femme se retourna.

- Naruto ! _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ !? gémit-il avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifié par sa voix de femme.

- Tu te souviens pas ? Hier on a bu, et t'étais tellement saoul que j'ai réussi à t'apprendre le Sexy Jutsu et ...

- ... et ?

- Et on a... ben... fait ce que deux personnes célibataires complètement bourrées font lorsqu'elles se retrouvent dans une chambre... continua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Et... pourquoi je ne peux pas redevenir moi-même !?

- J'en sais rien, normalement ça aurait du s'arrêter lorsque tu t'es endormi, voire avant.

- Comment je fais, maintenant ? Si je résume : en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, j'ai bu, je me suis tranformé en fille et j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami. Et comble du comble, je ne peux _pas_ redevenir comme avant. Je suis censé faire _quoi_, maintenant !?

- Eh ! Panique pas ! A l'intérieur t'es toujours Sasuke, non ? Sasuke Uchiha ne panique pas, même dans les situation les plus critiques !

Le jeune homme - désormais jeune femme - avala sa salive et reprit un air arrogant et supérieur.

- C'est déjà mieux. Et maintenant habille-toi.

Instinctivement, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers ses vêtements mais il fut interrompu par Naruto qui faisait claquer sa langue en faisant 'non' de la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'habiller en homme ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais m'habiller en fille, peut-être ?

- Excuse-moi, _Sasuke-sama_, mais t'as pas le choix, t'as des seins et des couettes, maintenant.

- Et je mets quoi, alors ?

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes, puis claqua des doigts.

- Je reviens.

Et il sortit de l'appartement, laissant le ( la ? ) pauvre Sasuke seule au beau milieu de la pièce.

* * *

- Eh, Naruto ! C'est qui, elle ?

- Elle est mignonne !

Naruto sourit à Kiba et lui dit :

- Imbécile, c'est Sa...

Un coup dans les côtes le fit changer de cap.

- ... na. Kiba, je te présente Sana : ma petite amie.

'Sana' regarda Naruto d'un air haineux puis baissa les yeux.

- Bon désolé on dois y aller. A plus, Kiba !

- A plus, les amoureux !

- Sana ? Ta _petite amie_ ?

- On a couché ensemble cette nuit, t'appelle ça comment ?

Sana opta pour le silence.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du Hokage où ils allèrent voir Shizune. Elle accepta de recevoir Sana/Sasuke et Naruto attendit dehors.

Il commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident - le même qu'à son réveil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Sana livide.

- Neu... neuf mois en _fille_ ! Autant me faire hara-kiri tout de suite !

- Sasuke, dit fermement Shizune en se faisant violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le malheureux descendant des Uchiha dans une telle situation, tu ne dois pas faire de missions dangereuses, donc de préférence ne pas quitter Konoha. Et tu devras faire un régime spécial.

Ce fut trop pour Naruto.

Il éclata de rire.

- Un... régime ! Un _régime_ !

- Naruto, tu peux te la fermer parce qu'au bout des neuf mois il y aura un gosse dont _tu_ t'occuperas car j'aurai passé neuf longs mois à souffrir !

- Hein ? Mais qui a parlé de gosse ? dit Naruto avec un air ahuri.

- Naruto, Sasu... Sana est enceinte.

- Et alors ? Qu'il se débrouille, l'orgueilleux.

- Naruto ? Le père aussi a sa responsabilité. Et tu _es_ le père. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle courut vers le bureau du Hokage, certainement pour réveiller son occupante.

Sana, quand à elle, dut réanimer un pauvre Naruto qui venait de violer les droits d'auteur d'Hinata.

* * *

Les gens avaient vu Naruto se balader avec une jolie brune assez taciturne. Ils avaient remarqué l'absence de Sasuke, mais au bout de neuf mois il était réapparu, avec des enfants. Certains pensaient qu'il était en couple avec Naruto, qui avait laissé tomber la mystérieuse brune, et qu'ils avaient adopté un enfant - mais quand même... quelle ressemblance ! - et d'autres pensaient que cet enfant était celui qu'il avait eu avec l'une de ses nombreuses fans.

Mais aucun ne sut que tout cela était du à un misérable verre de vodka-sprite.

* * *

**Sana :** Oui, vous pouvez me huer. Mais j'étais obligée de faire court, je dois aller travailler...

**Sasuke :** Je suis enceinte.

**Nana :** Court ? COURT !? Mais je vais passer trois heures à lire tout ça !

**Sasuke : **Je suis enceinte.

**Sana : **Eh ! Tu voulais un Narusasu, tu as eu un Narusasu. Maintenant, tu la ferme, baka-femelle.

**Sasuke : **Je suis enceinte.

**Nana : **Et pis je te déteste ! En ce moment tu écris un Leetenten et un Itanaru !

**Sasuke : **Je suis enceinte.

**Sana : **Moi ? Voyons, c'est pas mon genre... sifflotte

**Sasuke : **Je suis enceinte.

**Sana : **Bref. +


	4. Shizune x Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Sakura aurait déjà été pendue depuis longtemps …

**Rating :** K+ (je ne vais quand même pas avoir le culot de mettre T…)

**Genre : **

- triste (je mets pas angst, parce le angst a une atmosphère spéciale qui n'apparaît pas dans cet OS)

- het'

- pis… bah c'est tout

**Couple :** Naruto x Shizune

**Musique de fond :** Listen To Your Heart, D.H.T

**Autre :** Eh bien, on m'a demandé un Naruto x Shizune, et bien je fais un Naruto x Shizune. Je sais, « mais on t'a aussi demandé un ItaNaru depuis plus longtemps ! » et il est en cours. Mais un ItaNaru qui n'est pas complètement débile et impossible, c'est pas de la tarte, et je m'excuse de tant tarder. Voilà.

**Résumé :** A dix-sept ans, Naruto avait changé. Trop changé.

* * *

**Trop Changé**

Naruto frappa à la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Une voix ensomeillée se fit entendre.

- Entrez…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

- Voici mon rapport, Tsunade-sama.

- Merci, Naruto. Tu peux disposer jusqu'à ta prochaine mission.

- Bien. Bonne journée.

Naruto ferma la porte et le Hokage soupira. Depuis que Naruto avait dix-sept ans, il avait beaucoup changé.

Trop changé.

Celui que l'on appelait autrefois « le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha » était devenu calme, posé et réfléchi. Il n'était plus aussi ami avec Sakura, parlait convenablement, même à Tsunade et Jiraiya, n'utilisait plus de Sexy Meta, ne défiait plus Lee et mangeait ses ramens proprement.

Tsunade fut sortie de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Shizune. Elle affichait une mine soucieuse.

- Shizune, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je viens de croiser Naruto. Il m'a souri sans rancune, avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

- Je sais, c'est assez déprimant de le voir comme ça. Mais il s'en remettra, il a changé, il redeviendra peu à peu comme avant, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Non, il ne rechangera pas ! C'est trop tard ! Le soleil s'est éteint, et n'éclairera plus, Hokage-sama... s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, Shizune, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si !

- Tu me contredis ?

Elle fit semblant de se mettre en colère.

- Bien sûr que non, Hokage-sama, hocha-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé, murmura Tsunade.

Shizune frissonna. Elle regarda par la fenêtre les feuilles que le vent faisait danser. Elle se rappelait depuis quand Naruto avait changé. Elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien.

_- Shizune, pourquoi tu refuses ça ? On n'a pas le droit, peut-être ? Je ne peux même pas tenter de faire mes preuves ?_

_- Naruto ! Pourquoi t'accroches-tu ? Tu... tu es encore jeune et énergique ! Tu dois être avec quelqu'un de ton âge, et qui te correspond ! Et puis tu t'ennuierai avec quelqu'un comme moi, une adulte qui court d'un bureau à l'autre, les bras remplis de documents !_

_- Mais je t'aime, Shizune ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tu comprends, ça ? Je t'aime !_

_Shizune était à deux doigts de craquer._

_- Et si j'attendais juste un peu ?_

_- Sors, Naruto. Sors, articula-t-elle fermement, encore maître de ses paroles._

_Il baissa la tête et ouvrit la porte. Soudain, sans se retourner, il releva la tête._

_- Et si je changeais, est-ce que tu m'accepterai en tant que tel ?_

_- Sors._

_Le jeune ninja sourit tristement._

_- Bien._

_Et il s'exécuta. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Shizune autorisa quelques larmes à dévaler ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé ? Elle aurait pu connaître le bonheur. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Son chemin était tout tracé, aussi monotone et répétitif soit-il. Le bonheur avec un ninja de dix-sept ans n'y avait pas sa place. _

- Shizune ? Tu vas bien ?

Shizune essuya rapidement les larmes furtives qui souillaient son visage bienveillant.

- Ou... oui, réponit-elle fermement.

Elle se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer pour cela.

Cependant, lorsque, dix ans plus tard, un certain homme blond vint lui demander si il avait assez attendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

* * *

Voilà. Une petite inspiration sur un couple assez irrationnel. J'espère que ça vous a plu, le premier couple het' de ce recueil.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Sana-teme


	5. Itachi x Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Angst

**Pairing :** Naruto x Itachi

**Musical Background :** Lies, Evanescence, suivit de Tourniquet, Evanescence

**NDLA :** Oui, je sais, il a mis longtemps à venir, ce ItaNaru ! Depuis le temps qu'on me le demande… mais il est là ! Minable, mais il est là ! En espérant que vous aimerez.

**PS :** Pour les non-latinistes, un 'quidam' est un 'n'importe qui', donc voilà. J'aime bien utiliser les mots latins genre quidam ou nonobstant ( no comment ).

* * *

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

_Il errait, perdu dans ces ténèbres dont lui seul était le maître. Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, versait des larmes qu'il n'en pouvait plus de contenir dans les limbes de sont sommeil. Il était seul, seul, seul. Ces ténèbres étaient la monarchie absolue dont lui seul, jadis, était le Roi, l'Empire sur lequel il régnait et ne cessait de se lamenter, d'assouvir ses envies de meurtres en faisant apparaître un quidam et le décapitant après l'avoir roué de coups, de s'asseoir tout seul par terre et pleurer en encerclant ses genoux, même parfois de se contenter de manger des ramens géants s'il était heureux, retrouver Sasuke, devenir Hokage, battre Akatsuki à lui tout seul…_

_Oh non. Il était encore revenu. Pourquoi le harcelait-il ? Mais il en avait tellement besoin..._

_Naruto s'avança vers lui, appuya sa tête contre son torse recouvert de sa cape habituelle, et continua à pleurer. L'homme posa une main sur sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien dans les bras d'Itachi Uchiha ? Soudain, sans prévenir, l'homme le prit complètement dans ses bras._

* * *

- Hokage ! Cria Naruto en se redressant.

Où était-il ?

Dans son lit, comme toutes les autres fois. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'était pour ça qu'il avait crié 'Hokage'. C'était sa formule d'exorcisme, ce qui le rassurait lorsqu'il avait peur, ce qui l'aidait quand il perdait confiance en lui, ce qui le faisait se relever pendant les plus rudes combats.

Il reprit son souffle : il haletait.

Se calmer.

Voilà.

Pourquoi apparaissait-il dans _chacun_ de ses rêves ? Il ne l'avait pourtant vu qu'une ou deux fois en trois ans ! Et sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas profondément marqué !

La boule dans son ventre qui avait disparu dans _ses_ bras réapparut plus lourde encore. Mais c'était toujours comme ça. Sur le moment, Naruto avait juste besoin de s'arrêter, de ne plus penser, et les bras de l'assassin lui faisaient oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence. Et en se réveillant, il se sentait encore plus mal que la veille. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le réveil de sa table de nuit, à droite de son lit : six heures moins le quart. Il devait retrouver les autres à sept heures et demie. Il désactiva le réveil qui devait se déclencher un quart d'heure plus tard et commença à se préparer, non sans un malaise lourd d'appréhension.

* * *

- Dis, Itachi, c'est demain que les mômes viennent, non ? demanda Kisame, assis sur un rocher non loin du repère de l'Akatsuki.

- D'après l'espion, oui.

Kisame se félicita intérieurement d'avoir placé un espion quelques années auparavant au bâtiments du Hokage : l'Akatsuki était ainsi au courant de tout. Mais quelque chose attira son attention : l'expression du seul visage qu'il pouvait voir qui avait perdu son impassibilité.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air bizarre. Pire que d'habitude, maugréa l'homme requin.

Itachi semblait préoccupé. Kisame se demanda si son équipier n'appréhendait pas la venue de ces jeunôts. Il secoua la tête d'un air rassuré : il était absolument impossible qu'il craigne l'arrivée de ces ninjas miniatures. Il ne craignait rien.

- Rien, répondit-il après un moment de silence.

Itachi savait très bien ce que ressentait Naruto : il le ressentait aussi. Le ninja au manteau de la couleur de ses yeux avait quelques années auparavant découvert une facette du Mangekyou Sharingan qu'il avait utilisée sur le ninja blond, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Mais cette facette avait un grand défaut : elle affectait aussi l'homme aux magekyou sharingan. Il savait à quel point c'était immonde : il savait à quel point cela les ferait souffrir tous les trois, son frère, Naruto et lui-même, mais c'était pour blesser Sasuke. Pour qu'il devienne plus fort. Il le devait. Pour le protéger.

Ainsi, ce jour tant redouté allait arriver. Itachi savait très bien que revoir Naruto allait lui briser le coeur car il connaissait l'issue de ses retrouvailles : Sasuke serait là aussi. Il tenterait de se venger. Et...

- Itachi, t'as vraiment l'air bizarre, insista Kisame. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il hésita un moment, cherchant la plus honnête réponse qu'il pouvait servir à son équipier.

- Rien, finit-il par lâcher.

Kisame ne parut pas convaincu.

- Rien, répéta-t-il plus fermement en rendant à son visage son habituelle inexpressivité.

L'homme requin sembla s'en contenter, mais une désagréable petite voix dans la tête d'Itachi sussurra : _"Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Kisame ou toi-même ?"_

"Fiche-moi la paix," répondit-il à cette emmerdeuse nommée 'conscience'.

* * *

- Alors, Naruto ? Prêt à chasser de l'Uchiha ? plaisanta Sakura lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Prêt, répondit-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire plutôt qu'une grimace.

Bien évidemment, Sakura faisait allusion à Sasuke, qu'ils devaient aller chercher à l'Akatsuki - où il comptait tuer son frère. Mais Naruto n'avait en tête qu'un seul nom, lorsqu'on prononçait celui d'Uchiha : Itachi. Pourtant, Sasuke avait été la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il éprouvait même peut-être plus que de l'amitié à son égard. _Avant_. Avant cette obsession qui avait effacé tout ce qui comptait.

Vide.

Vide était ce dans quoi Naruto vivait, ce qui l'entourait. Il ne trouvait plus les filles 'sexy', même tout simplement 'mignonnes'. Il les trouvait juste... 'normales'. On avait alors dit qu'il était homosexuel. Kiba lui avait montré les plus beaux ninjas de sexe masculin, les musclés comme les efféminés. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Iruka l'avait emmené mangé des ramens, deux jours plus tôt : il les avait mangés sans la moindre joie.

Rien. Vide.

Tout le monde, au village, l'avait remarqué, mais avait fini par faire semblant de rien : faire des remarques n'arrangerait en rien la situation.

- Bonjour, Naruto, lâcha Kakashi en arrivant, quinze minutes plus tard.

- Sensei, vous avez battu votre record ! Seulement dix minutes de retard ! ironisa Sakura.

- J'avais des choses à faire. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village.

- Sai ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda la kunoichi.

- Non. Une tout autre mission lui a été assignée.

Naruto franchit les portes en tentant de réprimer un faux battement de son coeur qui semblait le supplier de rester. Il s'arrêta.

- Eh, Naruto ! C'est pas le moment de traîner ! le gronda gentiment sa coéquipière.

Le jeune ninja hocha la tête et se remit en route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit : inutile de se presser, l'espion (1) avait prévu l'arrivée de Sasuke à l'Akatsuki pour le lendemain.

Kakashi s'adossa à un arbre et décréta qu'il allait veiller pour permettre aux jeunes ninjas de dormir. Sakura s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Naruto ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? demanda Kakashi à mi-voix pour ne pas déranger Sakura.

Naruto chercha un instant sa réponse.

- Oui, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très fatigué, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Hm. Essaye quand-même de dormir, ça te fera du bien.

Naruto obéit. Il s'allongea et, au bout d'une demi-heure, Morphée daigna s'intéresser à lui.

* * *

_Naruto ne put, une fois de plus, retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Se lamentait-il de toutes les choses biens qu'il n'avait pas faites ? Des mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites ? _

_Naruto avait froid. Très froid._

_Il savait qu'il allait venir. Il le voulait._

_Il attendit, attendit... mais il ne venait toujours pas._

_Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et qui lui était devenu indispensable, il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Naruto explosa :_

_" Tu es content !? Maintenant je te demande de venir !! Tu m'entends !? Je veux que tu reviennes !! Que tu reviennes !! S'il te plait..."_

_Vaincu par le lourd silence seulement brisé par ses larmes qui s'échappaient de plus belle, Naruto baissa la tête._

_" Je t'en supplie... "_

_Voilà. Il s'était abaissé à le supplier. Que fallait-il de plus à ce... à ce..._

_Cet homme qui désormais était la seule chose qui comptait._

_Cet homme qui releva la tête du jeune ninja désespéré._

_Cet homme._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_Sans même penser à lui en vouloir pour son 'retard', Naruto se jeta dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer._

_" J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai pas ! "_

_- Imb__écile. Pourquoi t'aurai-je délaissé ? _

_- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas fait ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime. "_

_Naruto leva les yeux juste à temps pour se voire administrer son premier - vrai - baiser._

* * *

- Hokage ! haleta-t-il en se redressant brutalement.

- Naruto ! souffla Sakura, surprise, en reculant la main qu'elle avait avancée dans le but de le réveiller.

Le jeune ninja maronna de minables excuses et prépara ses affaires.

- On y va, les jeunes, dit Kakashi.

Naruto, plus préocupé que jamais, se mit en route avec le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

- Itachi.

- Sasuke.

Les deux frères étaient face à face. S'affrontant du regard, ils ne tinrent pas compte de Suigestu qui se jeta sur Kisame. Celui-ci ne put retenir un rictus à faire frissonner de la glace et ils disparurent dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Sasuke !

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Non...

- Sakura ?

Sans baisser sa garde, Sasuke tourna la tête pour reconnaître l'ex-équipe sept - du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il jeta un regard froid sur Naruto.

- Cette _bougresse_ connait _mon_ Sasuke ? grimaça Karin. Je sens qu'on ne va pas bien s'entendre.

Dès qu'elle entendit le mot "bougresse", Sakura fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Elle toisa la femme d'un air hautain, et se rua vers elle. Kakashi voulut lui prêter main-forte.

- Eh bien, s'il le faut... soupira une voix derrière lui.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se retourna juste à temps pour parer un coup de Juugo.

De son côté, Sasuke décida d'ignorer Naruto - penser à lui ferait tout gâcher. Il se retourna vers son frère.

- Itachi.

Et activa ses sharingan (2) .

- Tu vas mourir.

L'intéressé ne broncha pas. Sasuke se jeta en avant, dégainant son sabre. Itachi se fit même pas mine de se protéger : il savait cela inutile.

Le sabre de Sasuke rencontra un corps. Le jeune Uchiha sourit. Mais une chose l'intrigua : la chevelure blonde qui gênait sa vue.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il compris alors que c'était le corps de Naruto qu'il venait de meurtrir.

- Pardon... Sas... uke...

Sasuke, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, regarda le corps tomber inerte à ses pieds. En face de lui, son frère ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Na... ru.. to ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, assommé par sa conscience qui lui reprochait d'avoir tué celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke prit le corps froid entre ses bras, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal. Fixant ses paupières closes, il murmura :

- Naruto... pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Naruto, _pourquoi _?

Ignorant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, il continua, plus bas :

- Je tenais tellement à toi... Pourquoi ?

- Il m'aimait.

Sans relever les yeux, Sasuke cracha lentement chaque syllabe :

- _Comment peux-tu prétendre une chose pareille_ ?

- Le mangekyou sharingan possède ce pouvoir. Naruto ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Il a préféré mourir.

"Et il va être très difficile de vivre sans lui", pensa-t-il amèrement.

Décidant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il continua :

- Dire qu'avant, il ne vivait que pour te retrouver...

- Ta gueule !

- ... et tu l'as tué...

- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !_Ta gueule_ !

Sasuke ferma les yeux, puis les releva vers Itachi : ses mangekyou sharingan brillaient de haine. Il se releva, et avant que son frère ait pu esquisser la moindre protection, il lui transperça le coeur avec son sabre encore rouge du sang de Naruto.

A sa grande surprise, Itachi sourit, du sang au coin des lèvres.

- Fais... attention... à Madara...

Sasuke retira son sabre d'un coup sec. Ce nouveau corps tomba à côté de l'autre. Ses yeux redevinrent couleur corbeau.

Sakura, ralentie par les blessures qu'avaient engendrées sa rencontre avec Karin - qu'elle avait fini par réduire au silence - se dirigea vers la clairière où elle avait rencontré les Uchiha.

- Sasuke...

Elle découvrit les deux corps à ses pieds, et dès qu'ils virent le sang sur le sabre, ses yeux reflétèrent la même haine que les siens, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu as tué Naruto ! Sasuke !

Elle reconnaissait une blessure de sabre.

- Je t'aimais ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! J'ai fini par me détourner du passé. J'aimais Naruto, Sasuke ! Tu m'entends ? J'aimais Naruto ! Tu l'as _tué_ !

Vaincue par ses blessures, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Sasuke se tourna vers la forêt et se dirigea vers la forêt.

- Sasuke...

Il s'arrêta.

- Je jure sur le cadavre de Naruto... que je te retrouverai...

S'autorisant un petit sourire désabusé, il s'évanouit dans la nature.

Kakashi mit Juugo en fuite et fit venir des renforts. Sakura fut emmené à l'hôpital, Itachi brûlé et Naruto enterré. On ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé à Suigetsu et Kisame.

Quand à Sasuke, certains prétendent que, rongé par la culpabilité, il s'est suicidé ; d'autres qu'il a enchaîné son sabre et fait le serment de ne plus jamais s'en servir ; d'autres encore que Madara l'a trouvé et a été tué ; les plus réalistes racontent que, cinq ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle le retrouva, il se laissa tuer par Sakura qui se suicida ensuite.

Beaucoup disent, beaucoup pensent.

Mais personne ne peut comprendre.

* * *

(1) Et bah on va dire que l'espion est un agent double, le même que celui de l'Akatsuki, fouteur de merde ne travaillant que pour son propre divertissement.

(2) On va dire qu'il a pas encore le mangekyou sharingan.

(3) Maintenant, il l'a.

Oui, je sais, "mais tout le monde meurt !!" mais imaginiez-vous un ItaNaru avec des fleurs bleues et roses et des ramens partout ? Moi en tout cas j'avais du mal...

Eh oui, phrase-de-fin-à-la-con-qui-veut-rien-dire power... Mais j'imaginais mal terminer sur la phrase d'avant.

Enfin bref. Vous l'avez, votre ItaNaru ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (quatre mois de travail acharné...), même s'il n'est pas très joyeux...

En projet : Un ItaHina

**Sana-teme**


	6. Neji x Hana

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** J'sais pas. Loufoque ? Vu le couple...

**Pairing :** Neji H. x Hana I.

* * *

**La Lueur**

- Neji, à partir de maintenant, tu seras chargé des patrouilles avec Hana Inuzuka, lorsque tu n'auras pas de mission. Ton Byakkugan et son flair sont parfaits pour cette tâche.

- Bien.

S'inclinant légèrement, Neji se retira du bureau du Hokage.

Hana ? Une fille ? Bah, un ordre était un ordre. Et puis, fille ou pas, il accomplirait son devoir comme il se doit, point à la ligne.

Mais quand même… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se passer d'elle ? Du flair… son Byakkugan suffisait amplement.

Il avait entendu dire que la sœur de Kiba avait quelques années de plus que son frère. Il espéra que par conséquent, elle ne lui poserait pas trop de problèmes.

Patrouiller consistait à s'assurer de l'absence de ninjas indésirables à l'extérieur du village. Il fallait donc en faire le tour, le matin et le soir.

Neji n'avait pas de mission prévue dans la semaine. Le soir venu, il se dirigea donc vers les portes du village et attendit sa coéquipière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il la reconnut immédiatement. Les mêmes tatouages sur le visage que tous les membres de sa famille et un chien à ses côtés.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et commencèrent leur tâche.

La patrouille se déroula en silence et sans encombres : Hana n'avait rien senti de suspect et Neji n'avait rien détecté.

Ils se séparèrent sur un chaste signe de tête, mais Neji crut voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Le lendemain, même manège, même lueur.

Neji trouvait reposante la présence de Hana. Contrairement à Hinata, elle semblait assurée, inébranlable, mais cependant imprévisible et mystérieuse. Son visage affichait un sourire bienveillant et ses yeux un soupçon de malice. Contrairement à Tenten, elle accomplissait son devoir en silence.

Le surlendemain, à nouveau la même coéquipière, et la même furtive lueur qui animait le regard de Hana.

Le jeune homme avait fini par apprécier cette nouvelle habitude qu'était la patrouille, en compagnie de cette créature dont il n'avait presque jamais entendu la voix.

Une semaine passa. Rien n'avait changé.

Puis un soir, ce fut Kiba qui le rejoignit. Surpris, il lui demanda la raison de ce changement.

- Les élevages de Suna sont visiblement atteints d'une épidémie que les habitants n'arrivent pas à identifier. Comme ça semblait s'aggraver, ils ont demandé notre aide, et ma soeur étant le meilleur vétérinaire du village...

Neji hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il aimait bien Kiba, mais regrettait quand même l'absence de Hana...

Première patrouille sans Hana. A la fin, il se retourna pour guetter la fameuse lueur qui l'avait toujours récompensé pour cette tâche, mais la simple vue de son ami le ramena sur terre : il ne l'aurait pas cette fois-ci.

Tant pis, il l'attendrait.

La lueur.

* * *

Je sais, chapitre pourri... On m'a demandé un Neji x Hana, mais j'suis pas douée pour les couples complètement H.S., quoi XD ! Wala wala...

Sana-teme


	7. Sasori x Deidara

**Pairing :** Sasori x Deidara

**Rating :** Je dirais K +, mais bon, y a des mini-allusions, alors par précautions, mettons T.

**Disclaimer :** Je n'écris qu'au nom de la Lecture et ne réclame aucun droit ou revenu en dehors des reviews - car de toute façon, même si je réclamais, je n'aurais rien de plus. Naruto, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note à l'intention de mes habitués :** (autrement dit : ceux qui suivent Neige et Expression Book) Le chapitre 13 de Neige est à 95% rédigé. Mon problème, c'est que je l'ai perdu. Et oui, comme chez mon père j'ai deux ordis, chez mes grands-parents un, chez ma mère deux autres (donc pas un seul à moi, évidemment ... malgré les commandes au père Noël ...), il est très facile d'égarer un pauvre petit chapitre innocent et ... égaré (je savais pas quoi mettre après le 'et').

**Note au sujet de cette fanfiction :** Elle est pas toute jeune. Pour être franche, je l'ai écrite en décembre 2008 pour faire un cadeau à mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai retrouvée au fin fond des oubliettes de ma clé USB et je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être en intéresser.

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**~ FEEL ~**

_C'était au cours d'une mission comme les autres. Lente. Ennuyeuse. Mais pourtant… il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Cette chaleur._

- Deidara, dépêche-toi. J'ai horreur de faire tarder les missions, grinça le marionnettiste.

- Mais… Sasori-danna ! Kof !… kof !… nous ne devons être rentrés que pour dans deux jours ! Et cette fichue… kof ! ... tempête de sable nous empêche d'avancer… kof ! … convenablement !

Le plus âgé s'arrêta et examina la question. En effet, les contraintes naturelles n'étaient en rien bénéfiques, particulièrement pour Deidara qui, étant directement exposé à l'air libre, se recevait tout en pleine face.

- J'aperçois une caverne, là-bas, dans ces roches ! Elle pourrait… kof ! …nous abriter !

Oh, après tout, avec deux jours d'avance, il pouvait bien se permettre une petite « pause réparatrice ». De plus, un acolyte monopolisé par des évacuations massives de mucus pulmonaire ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

- On va dire que ça fera l'affaire.

Deidara manqua de lui faire répéter, mais craignit de le faire changer d'avis. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il suivait à la trace l'emprunte lourde que son danna imprimait dans son sillage.

La caverne n'était pas bien grande, mais isolait néanmoins assez bien des projections répétitives de sable. Sasori se posa dans un coin et Deidara s'assit non loin de lui.

Deidara repensa à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il parte… ce que… _lui_, lui avait dit.

_Et surtout fait_, ajouta-t-il mentalement avec un sourire sournois. Dieux que ses mains le rendaient fou… et ses lèvres… et ses…

Un bruit de ferraille le sortit de ses pensées plus qu'agréables.

Son danna se démantelait de A à Z. Estomaqué, Deidara le regarda faire. Bien sûr, il s'était douté que ce n'était pas son vrai corps… mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait _à l'intérieur_.

Il entraperçut une chevelure rousse qui disparut presqu'aussitôt. Sa vue fut obstruée par le vêtement qui semblait avoir été négligemment écarté du chantier.

Lorsqu'il crut distinguer un visage juvénile, Deidara cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Non, visiblement, ce n'était pas un mirage.

Le véritable Sasori émergea de sa carapace provisoire. Malgré l'étoffe qui le recouvrait entièrement, il paraissait assez mince. En fait, il ressemblait en tout point à un _adolescent_.

Et pas vilain, avec tout ça.

Deidara se gifla mentalement. Sasori avait près de _cinquante ans_. _Cinquante balais._ Retouché par il-ne-voulait-savoir-quelle-technique-douteuse.

Enfin bon. Il ne vaudrait jamais Itachi, _son_ Ta-chan…

- Deidara, tu baves, constata Sasori qui commença à dessabler sa carapace.

- Désolé.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant, seulement brisé par la tempête au-dehors. Un ange passa.

- Tu penses à Itachi ?

Le blond sursauta en entendant prononcer le nom de son amant.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- Disons que ta chambre n'a jamais été à côté de la mienne.

Ah… ses visites nocturnes avaient étés repérées. Autant pour lui. Il ferait désormais plus attention. C'était un ninja, tout de même.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Deidara commençait à trouver toutes ces questions un peu trop personnelles et pesantes, à la fin.

- Itachi ? Non. Pas lui.

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Sasori, il continua, ses fines lèvres retroussées en un sourire carnassier :

- Son corps.

Son danna hocha la tête, dubitatif.

- J'aimerais bien connaître ça.

- De quoi ? s'enquit son acolyte.

Sasori haussa les épaules.

- Ce petit sourire en repensant à des sensations fortes. Ce regard pervers en pensant à un corps. Ressentir, tout simplement.

- Voyons, vous avez certainement déjà connu le _plaisir_.

Inutile d'être très futé pour savoir de quel plaisir il parlait.

- Non, répondit le marionnettiste en toute honnêteté. Je ne ressens plus rien.

- Comment ça ?

Le blond ne comprenait plus.

- C'est le prix de ma jeunesse. Un corps qui se sent vivre se sent mourir petit à petit. Un corps qui ne sent rien ne s'approche pas de la mort.

- Cette arnaque valait-elle vraiment la vie éternelle ?

- Evidemment.

- Uh. Nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes valeurs.

- Je crains que non.

Sasori continua de nettoyer sa marionnette en silence tandis que Deidara se livrait à nouveau à son occupation favorite : fantasmer.

Itachi dans un lit… Itachi sur un lit… Itachi à côté d'un lit… Itachi dans des douches… Itachi dans cette caverne…

Son cerveau bloqua : il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Sasori-danna, faisons un pari.

- Un pari ?

- Je parie que je peux vous faire ressentir des choses.

- Pari intéressant. Un enjeu ?

- Hm… le perdant porte le colis, fit le blond en désignant du menton le frêle individu bâillonné, ficelé dans des draps noirs, qu'ils devaient ramener à l'Akastuki – et qu'il s'était farci jusqu'à présent.

- Comme tu veux.

Deidara s'en léchait déjà les babines.

Tandis que Sasori se détournait de son engin, le blond s'approcha de lui avec un sourire mauvais.

_Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter… _soupira mentalement le plus âgé. _Enfin bon. Je ne perds rien à essayer._

Deidara approcha son visage du sien. C'était assez tordu, quand même. Il avait quand même proposé à son danna frigide de lui faire ressentir du plaisir…

… et la perspective de la hiérarchie rendait vraiment les choses bizarres. C'était comme… comme si l'on lui demandait d'habiller Pein en lycéenne. C'était vraiment contre nature. D'autant plus que son danna avait la cinquantaine…

Et dire que c'était lui qui avait proposé ça ! Et qu'il avait accepté !

D'un autre côté, toute cette ambiguïté rendait les choses… carrément excitantes.

Décidant de mettre fin à ce monologue intérieur, il caressa du bout des lèvres celles de Sasori. Puis il les dessina doucement avec sa langue.

Le marionnettiste ne semblait en rien ébranlé par cette pratique. Un chouilla vexé, le blond décida de passer sans plus attendre à l'étape supérieure.

Sasori sursauta lorsque la langue qui jouait avec ses lèvres s'insinua entre elles, cherchant la sienne pour le faire participer à l'action.

A ce moment-là – pas avant, pas après, à ce moment précis entre tous, il ne savait pourquoi – un déclic se produisit dans le cerveau du rouquin. Enfin… pas tout à fait un déclic. Mais plutôt comme si… son cerveau avait été congelé pendant très longtemps, et était à présent en train de fondre.

Et c'était… _tellement bon_.

Sa langue, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été sollicité pour de telles utilités, s'éveilla, encore engourdie et maladroite.

Sasori ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Il était à présent comme un enfant affamé qui retrouvait soudainement le goût du chocolat chaud qui réchauffe les entrailles, de la vanille qui embaume le palais…

Deidara passa une main derrière sa nuque. Enfiévré par la crème brûlante qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau, il fit de même et répondit avec plus de passion au baiser.

Lorsqu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'une des plus cuisantes lois de l'humanité – il faut de l'air pour respirer –, il se sépara à regret du blond céleste.

- Alors ?

Il lui avait fait de l'effet. Il le savait. Et puis, qui aurait pu lui résister ? Lui qui avait plié à ses désirs Itachi « je-ne-m'abaisse-pas-à-ce-loisir-de-bas-étage-qu'est-le-sexe » Uchiha…

Sasori fixa un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Deidara, impassible.

- Je crois bien que tu as gagné, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Uh ! Par ici la monnaie…

_Deidara n'était qu'un gamin qui ne pensait qu'au jeu. Et c'est par jeu qu'il avait réussi à faire revivre l'enfant sensible qu'avait été Sasori. Son corps de bois avait été plus qu'ébranlé de ces sensations de plaisir – seulement en partie – sexuels. Un simple baiser. Juste un._

- Sasori-danna, vous traînez ! lança le blond avec un sourire.

_Le même sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent qui avait revêtu sa carapace d'acier. Il n'osait imaginer être à la place d'Itachi… il en frémissait déjà. Et puis… qui sait ? Deidara n'était jamais à court de paris…_


End file.
